1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid concentrate composition for use in the cleaning of a surface comprising a mixture of sodium diisopropyl naphthalene sulfonate, trisodium nitrilotriacetate and sodium diethanolglycinate.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,084, to Schiltz et al, discloses a detergent composition which includes the combination of a surface active agent and a sequestering or chelating agent. Specifically, in Col. 1, lines 63-72, this reference discloses the following organic compounds: sodium salts of ethylene diamine tetracetic acid (EDTA), nitrilo triacetic acid, along with alkyl aryl sulfonates. In Col. 2, lines 30-35, Schiltz discloses sodium salts of N,N-di(2-hydroxyethyl) glycine. Then, beginning in Col. 2, line 65 running through Col. 3, line 15, is the disclosure of alkali metal salts of naphthalene sulfonate, wherein the sulfonate has alkyl substituents having from 9 to 18 carbon atoms in the alkyl chain. Schitz et al also discloses that this detergent composition may be used in a slurry, or in an aqueous composition as either a concentrate or as a diluted composition. In addition, the Schiltz reference in column 2, line 40, teaches that it is well known to use chelating agents for the purposes of sequestering polyvalent metal ions such as magnesium, calcium and iron. However, there is no disclosure that the composition can be used as an electrolyte in an electrochemical metal cleaning or plating method, or to clean the epidermis of an animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,213, to Farrish, discloses a composition comprising a chelating agent such as sodium dihydroxyl ethyl glycine in combination with an anionic surface active agent such as sodium diisobutyl naphthalene sulfonate (See, Col. 1, lines 20-25, and Col. 2, lines 18 and 36). However, the composition set forth in the Farrish patent is used for disinfecting and cleansing to destroy harmful microorganisms. Also, this composition includes only two active ingredients rather than three active ingredients.
Other detergent compositions which include various combinations of surface active agents along with chelating agents are set forth in the following U.S. patents: Wohlberg, 3,492,238; Minklei, 3,630,865; Stimberg, 3,751,370; Mizuno, 3,764,559; Nuzz, 4,199,381; Fox, 4,284,435; Kuhn, 4,721,532; and Stehlin, et al., 4,725,281.